Stuck In A Blackout With Chad
by deadheart115
Summary: I hate storms. Do you want to know why? Because of them, I got stuck with Chad in the studio in a blackout. Or maybe it's 'cause of Tawni, because she’s the one who spilled the frozen yogurt anyways. Or maybe it's 'cause of Marshall. Or maybe...


_A/N: Kind of random, but enjoy…hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Sonny…_

Stuck In A Blackout With Chad

**Sonny's POV:**

I hate storms. Do you want to know why? If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been stuck with Chad in the studio in a blackout. Or maybe if it wasn't for Tawni, because she's the one who spilled the frozen yogurt anyways. Or maybe if it wasn't for Marshall, because he's the one who made us work overtime. Or maybe…I should probably start from the beginning…

It was a typical Friday at Condor Studios. We had just finished our sketch today, and were heading back to our dressing rooms to change. I was dressed as a giant storybook for a special children's episode today. I quickly changed back into my normal clothes, and went to the prop room where the rest were. I sat on the couch and picked up a notepad that was on the table. This notepad was filled with sketch ideas for future episodes. We already had one idea going, and were really looking forward to it. Marshall even said it was going to be our best work yet-which is why he had us work overtime to finish brainstorming for this sketch.

The sketch is about a boy (Grady) who can't stop playing video games. His whole family, including his mother (Tawni), sister (me), father (Nico), and his baby sister (Zora), will try to convince him to stop playing video games all the time. They will do wacky schemes and stuff to do so. We had been working on this sketch for weeks, because we really believed that this would be a great sketch. Right now, we were brainstorming other ideas that we could have the family do.

"Oooh! Oooh!" Grady cried suddenly, raising his hand and bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Do you have an idea, Grady?" I asked him.

"I think he just needs to pee," Tawni muttered, and I elbowed her softly.

Grady ignored her and continued, "What if they get the baby to drink lots of water, and have her pee on me? That'll be hilarious!"

"Babies don't drink water, dimwit," Zora said, "They drink milk. And there's no way I'm peeing on anyone."

"Yeah, G, I don't think that makes sense." Nico patted Grady's back gently. "Besides, why do you want to get peed on anyways?"

Grady made a face. "Oh. Right. I didn't think about that."

I laughed, and shook my head. "Thanks for trying." We all went back to writing on our pads after that for about an hour. So far, besides Grady's peeing idea, we had nothing. Plus, we were all tired and wanted to go home. So I stood up, stretched my arms, and yawned.

"I think that's enough for today, guys," I said. "Let's get back to this next week."

Everyone muttered their chorused, "Great", and "Thank goodness", "Sounds good to me". I nodded, put the notepad on the table, and went to the door. I turned back at the group and said, "Want to get some fro-yo?"

"Sure," they said in unison. We all headed to the cafeteria and each got a yogurt. We were about to leave when I forgot I left my jacket in the prop room.

"Hey, Tawni," I said, "Could you lend me the key to the prop room please? I forgot my jacket."

"Nu-huh, no way," she said, shaking her head. "The sketch ideas are in there. What if you do something to them to exclude me out of the sketch? No way. I can't have that. I'm coming with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, do you honestly think I would do that?"

"You can never be too sure, Sonny," Tawni shrugged, and skipped with me to the prop room. I quickly grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when I saw Tawni looking over at the notepads.

"Come on, Tawn," I urged her, "My mom must be looking for me by now."

"Hold on," she said. "What if someone steals this?"

"Who's going to steal it?"

"I don't know! Other comedy writers?" Tawni waved her hands in the air when she said "I don't know". "The point is, I can't have people stealing what could be our best show ever! I'll bring it home with me for the weekend."

"But what if you forget to bring it on Monday?" I reasoned.

"I won't," she insisted, "I promise."

I walked over to her, and tried taking the pad away from her. "Come on, Tawni, put it down. No one's going to take it."

Tawni pulled on the other end too. "No! Ugh…let go, Sonny."

"You…ugh…let…g-" Before I could finish, the sketch pad ended up ripping into half, and both me and Tawni fell to the floor, making Tawni spill the yogurt that she was holding. The yogurt landed on the notepad, and it smeared all over the page. We both gasped, and crawled on our knees to the pad.

"What have you done?" Tawni cried in horror.

"Me? It's your yogurt!" I said.

"Yeah, well this would've never happened if you hadn't come back here for your jacket!"

"This would've never happened if you just left the pad alone!"

"This would've never happened if-"

"Tawni!" I interrupted, "Arguing isn't going to solve anything."

Tawni sighed, and looked at the now soggy and ruined notepad. "I know. We're doomed."

"No, we're not doomed. Come on, let's put our thinking caps on, and think on how we can solve this." I raised my hands above my head and made a putting-on-cap motion when I said "thinking caps". Tawni raised her eyebrows at me, and made a face.

"Okay. One, never say or do that ever again." Tawni began counting off her fingers, "And two, I know _you_ can solve this. _I'm _off to my spa appointment. And three, I had nothing to do with this, and I'm not the one who's going to tell Marshall." Tawni grabbed her empty yogurt cup, threw it in the garbage, and left ran out of the room before I could protest.

"What? Hey! Tawni!" I ran out of the prop house to chase her, and didn't look where I was going. Next thing I knew, I had hit a wall. Actually, it was Chad. But you've got to admit, the guy works out!

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head. "You're like, made of steel or something."

Chad smirked, and smoothed out his jacket. "Why, thank you. I work out." As if I didn't know. I ignored the comment, and looked past his shoulder hoping to see Tawni. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. I sighed, and looked at the soggy note pad in my hand. I guess I have no choice but to take this home, and rewrite the whole thing.

"Whatcha got there?" Chad said, peering at my note pad, trying to get a better look. I held it away from him and narrowed my eyes.

"None of your business," I told him. "What are you doing here anyways? Rehearsals ended an hour ago."

"None of your business," he imitated me. I rolled my eyes, and went back into the prop house to get my jacket. Chad followed me. I looked at him, and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he said, holding up his hands. "I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Getting my jacket and getting ready to leave." I pushed past him, and left the prop house.

"Do you have your car here?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have a ride?" I whipped around to face him.

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed bitterly. "Why would I give _you_ a ride? Besides, you have a car."

"Yeah…see, it broke down," Chad shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I was supposed to get a ride from Portlyn-because we're both working late today-but she ditched me to go party with her boyfriend-" Chad rolled his eyes in annoyance, but smiled brightly as he said the next line, "-so I guess I'm stuck with you, Munroe. How about it, huh? You…and me…in the same car…together…"

I scoffed. "I can barely stand working with you in the same studio-and our sets are like in different buildings too-let alone in the same car together. Look, Chad, I really have to go. My mom's waiting for me back home."

"Aw, come on, Sonny! Please?" he pleaded, still following me.

"Chad, I really have to go." I slipped my arms into the hole of my jacket, and buttoned it up. "There's a storm coming, and I don't want to get stuck in traffic." I sped up my speed, and walked faster. Chad quickened his pace too, and was hot on my heels.

I tried to outrun him, but as I said before, the guy works out! He kept his pace, and even passed me, only to block me from going anywhere else. I tried to move past him, but he kept on blocking me and stopping me with his arms. Finally, I gave up and sighed. I looked up at him to see him smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "You're not going to let me go until I give you a ride, are you?"

"Yup," he said, still smirking. I sighed again. The boy was so stubborn.

"Fine," I grumbled, "But you owe me."

Chad made a _pfft_ sound with his lips, and shook his head. "I owe you nothing. This is the owe you owe me."

"From what?"

"Let's see…the number one fan thing, the James Conroy thing…" Chad began ticking off his fingers, and grinning conceitedly at me.

"Fine!" I said, stalking past him. "Let's just go. My mom's probably worried about me."

"Come on, Sonny," Chad said, "It's just a storm. What's the worse that could happen?"

The next thing that happened was just so cliché, that it was something that would usually happen in movies. You see, when somebody says, "What's the worse that could happen?" the worst usually comes. In this case, we heard the sound of loud thunder roaring outside. Next thing we knew, the lights began to flicker until they eventually faded out, and I was left in the dark with Chad.

And this is where I left off. And this is why I hate storms. Of all the people to be stuck with in a blackout, why Chad? I hate, hate, storms. Because of them, I'm stuck in a blackout with Chad.

I heard a squeak coming from beside me, and I turned around to see what or who it was. Of course that was a stupid thing to do, because I can't even see myself, let alone another person.

"Chad?" I asked hesitantly, "Is that you?"

No response. I called his name again, and this time I heard whimpering. "Chad?"

"Yes?" his whisper was barely audible.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"S-Sure…why wouldn't I be?" he replied, his voice shaking a bit. Where is he anyways? Wasn't he right beside me? I raised my arms in the air and started feeling for him. I felt a very smooth texture, and I ruffled my hand around it. Chad yelped and jumped back.

"Stop it!" I scolded, "I'm trying to find out where you are!"

"Well, can you not scare me like that?" he retorted. "You messed up my hair too."

"Oh was that your hair? I thought your face was hairy," I shot back, "Thank god it's not…right?"

"Shut up, Sonny."

I smirked, but shut up. I felt a hand gripping my arm, and it was squeezing it really hard too. "Chad."

"What?"

"Stop squeezing my arm!"

"Oh. Right." He slowly and hesitantly let go of my hand. After a while, I felt two (strong) hands around my waist.

"Chad!"

"What? It's not your arm."

"Well, stop squeezing any part of my body."

"Why?"

I pushed his arms away from my waist and stepped away from him. He followed me-don't ask how-and put his hands back on my waist. "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"No."

"What is wrong with you?"

He sighed and dropped his arms, but then grabbed my arm again. "Are we going to…die?"

"Sheesh, Chad, calm down. It's just a storm." I shook his hand away from my arm. I could feel him stepping closer beside me, and next thing I knew, his cool breath was blowing right beside my ear.

"That's what they want you to think, Sonny," he whispered hauntingly. "First, it was all just an innocent storm. Next thing we know, _BAM!_ We're stuck here for weeks-with no food, drinks, or _people_. Then one day, we can't take it anymore, and one of us will turn on the other. They'll cut the other's body, and start chewing and eating on it until there's no more. Then that person will slowly wither away, and die remembering their last meal was also their coworker. By the time everyone comes to get us, there's nothing left but the smell of death, and our rotting, old bones. I've seen it all before, Sonny. This is how it's supposed to end!"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the head (I think that was his head, I couldn't really see in the dark). "Chad, you're being ridiculous. We're not going to die."

"But we'll-"

"We're not going to eat each other either," I reasoned, "There's food in the staff room. We won't be here for a week, either."

We heard the sound of thunder roaring even louder than before. Chad yelped again, and clutched on to me tighter. I think I heard him cry for his mom. I told him to be quiet.

He quieted down, but never let go of me. I could feel his body trembling on mine. I listened quietly for a second, and we heard the light pitter-patter of rain on the rooftop. The more we listened, the faster the rain got, and the _tap, tap, tap_ on the roof increased.

"The rain's only getting faster," I said quietly.

"I told you," Chad whispered in my ear. I shivered at the deep rumble of his voice. "W-We're going to die."

I nudged Chad with my elbow. "We. Are. Not. Going. To. Die."

I felt him whimper and he dug his face into my hair, and held me tighter. "Sonny…it's so dark…and the storm…we're going to die!"

"Shut up, Chad," I hissed, "We're not going to die, okay? Now can you let go of me?" Deep down, I was hoping he'd say no, and hold on to me tighter. It was kind of comforting to have him hold on to me like that. I've never had a guy hold me like that before-besides my family. I liked the way I felt so small and fragile compared to his strong, firm body. I liked the way our bodies fit so perfectly when their pressed together. I liked the way I felt safe in his arms, and that he could protect me from anything. Even though right now, _I _was clearly the one doing the protecting.

I felt Chad shake his head, which messed up my hair. "N-Nooo…" he whined. I sighed, and dug into my jacket to find my cell phone. I knew there was no way that my phone was going to get any reception in here, but I tried anyways. Of course, I couldn't get any signal at all. I was just about to put the phone away, when Chad stopped me, and grabbed it.

"Wait," he said, "Keep it on. I can kind of see now." He was right. The light from the cell phone was shining dimly, but it was enough light to let us see each other's faces. I turned around in Chad's arms to see his face. He looked terrified.

I laughed. "Haven't you ever had a blackout before?"

He shook his head. "We don't get much rain here."

"I've had plenty of storms back in Wisconsin," I told him. "So I'm used to it."

"You're not scared at all?" he asked incredulously, his eyes bugging.

I laughed at his reaction. "No. I get blackouts all the time. Once, my mom was working, and I was home alone. Then this huge storm came, and knocked out the entire neighborhood's power. I was alone in this blackout, but we've had plenty before, so I knew what to do. By the time my mom was home, the power was back on, but I've already fallen asleep."

"Oh. That's good," he said. Chad started to sit down on the floor, and he pulled my arm to join him. I reluctantly sat down beside him, and as soon as I did, Chad wrapped his arms around me again. I laughed again.

"Chad…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…_scared_?" I know he could hear the smile in my voice.

"What? Me? No! Psh…CDC does not get scared." We heard the crashing of thunder again, and the rain dripping faster on the roof. Chad yelped and clutched onto me tighter. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But if you ever tell anyone that I'm…s-s…s…"

"Scared?" I supplied.

"Yeah, that. If you ever tell anyone that I'm…you-know-what, I'll…uh…I'll…"

I chuckled. "You can't do anything to me."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Ha! Gotcha!" he cried laughing.

"Hey! You stole that from me," I said.

"Finder's keepers, loser's weepers."

"That doesn't even make sense." I pouted, crossing my arms.

He chuckled, and shrugged. "Whatever, Sonny."

I took my phone from his hands, and held it up above my head. The light shone around the set, and I could see the bed we used for the storybook sketch today. There was also a couch beside it. I grabbed Chad's wrist and checked the time. _10:30 p.m._

I stood up, and Chad followed me. "We can sleep here tonight."

I looked at Chad and saw his eyes were wide. "You make it sound like we have to live here."

I rolled my eyes. "We're not. It's just for tonight."

"Why can't we just use the light to go outside, and go home?"

"Great idea, Chad!" I said sarcastically, "Let's just go outside into the storm, get soaking wet, and possibly get hit with thunder on the way. Not to mention the traffic we'll run into. So, yes, why didn't I think of that? Let's just go outside."

He glared at me. "Not funny."

"Not smart." I tugged at his hand before he could say anything else, and led him to the storybook sketch. I pointed to the bed. "You can sleep there if you want. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I hate sleeping on beds," he said, "I'll sleep on the couch."

I gave him look. "That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. Sleep on the bed."

"Couch."

"Bed."

"Couch."

"Bed!"

"Cou-actually, you know what? I will sleep on the bed," he said. I would've smiled smugly, and feel triumphant and all, but Chad had a mischievous look in his eyes so I didn't really trust him. But nevertheless, I crawled onto the couch, as Chad went on the bed. I took off my jacket, and draped it around me, and shifted around until I was comfortable enough. I'm an easy sleeper. I could sleep anywhere if I wanted to and fall asleep-even standing up. So, naturally, I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I realized I had to go to the washroom. I sat up on the couch-at least I thought it was the couch. When I sat up, I looked around to see I was on the bed. When I shone my light onto the couch, I saw Chad sleeping soundly and peacefully on it. Had he woke up in the middle of the night to purposely carry me to the bed? Or was he never asleep to begin with? Whatever the reason, I smiled. That has got to be the sweetest thing he's ever done for me.

I crawled out of bed, and checked the time on my phone. _8:35 a.m._ I listened quietly for sounds of thunder or rain, but I heard nothing. I also realized that I could see the room without having to use the light from my phone. That means the sun was back. I turned to the window, and was greeted with the bright, glistening of the sun shining through. I smiled, and ran to the washroom.

After I was done, I came out, and tried calling my mom. I saw that I had one new text, and one missed call. I tapped the missed call button, and saw that it was my mom. Of course. Then I tapped the text button, and it popped up on the screen. It read: _Sonny. Are you okay? Where are you? I couldn't get out of my house last night because of the storm. Just tell me you're okay. –Mom (7:00a.m.)_

My mom was an early riser, and a morning person. I think I get it from her. I texted her back saying that I'm fine, I'm at the studio, and I'll be going home right now. I tucked my phone back into my jacket pocket, and made my way back to Chad. The lights were still turned off but I could see clearly now.

I kneeled down beside him on the couch, and gently stroked his face. He stirred a bit, and he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before realizing where he was, I guess. Then he looked down at me, and smiled. "Sonny?"

"Yeah, it's me." _Who else would it be? _I thought, but didn't say. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Chad stretched his arms and yawned. Then he sat up straighter. "Yeah, I guess so. How about you?"

"I did," I told him, smiling. "Thanks for switching beds but you didn't have to."

"Yeah, I know that now," he said, rubbing his back. "You were _so_ heavy."

I slapped his arm playfully and he grinned. Chad swung his leg over the couch, and got up. He stretched his arms and yawned again. "I need to go to the washroom."

"'Kay. Hurry up, though. I want to go home before another storm comes and traps us in here." Chad nodded, and trudged to the bathroom. I walked to the doors of the set, and swung it open. The sun was shining, and I could see the leftover puddles from last night. I closed the door, and played around with my phone for a bit, while waiting for Chad.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming, and my head shot up. I could see Chad's shadow from the distance. Even though the sun was out, it was still kind of dark, and I could only see his silhouette. But it wasn't as dark as last night, where I couldn't see at all. His footsteps got closer, and he was almost within touching distance to me, when I heard him trip. He tripped forward, and he fell into my arms. Unfortunately, his lips just happened to land on top of mine for all of three seconds. My eyes widened, and I dropped him. He fell to the ground with a loud, _thud_.

"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?"

"Uh, s-sorry," I stammered, reaching down to help him. Chad grabbed my hand, and I started to blush. I could see him raising his arm, and rubbing his back. "S-Sorry."

"Geez, Sonny, if you wanted to kiss me, just say so." I could hear him smile in the shadows.

I slapped him (don't know where I did, but I slapped him somewhere). "I-I did not want to kiss you!" My face was burning now, and I was thankful that he couldn't see that clearly.

"Right." Chad must've moved closer to me, because when he spoke, it was right beside my ear.

"I-It's t-true!" I started to turn to the doors. "L-Let's just go." Chad grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him. I tried to break free, but he held a strong grip.

"You wanted to kiss me," he breathed into my ear. I shook my head, because I knew I wouldn't be able to say a full, complete sentence without sounding breathless.

"Yes you did, Sonny," he whispered, moving closer. "Admit it."

"N-No-" My phone started buzzing, and we jumped. I felt Chad's lips on mine, but he pulled away quickly.

"S-Sorry," he stammered.

I smiled smugly. "Oh, will you look at that! _Now_ who's kissing who?"

"Shut up," he said, in between clenched teeth. "Let's just go." Chad stalked past me, and pushed open the big metal doors of the set. I followed him outside, and hopped in my car. Chad got in the passenger seat, and buckled in. I did the same, and started the ignition.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride until we got to Chad's house. Chad hopped out, and he looked awkwardly to the ground. "T-Thanks."

I smirked. "Your welcome. But I'm still telling everyone you kissed me."

His eyes widened. "You kissed me too!"

"That was an accident. And besides, you were the one who tripped and landed on top of me." Chad's eyes grew even bigger, and he looked away, making me smile.

"Mine was an accident too," he said.

"How?"

"It was dark. I couldn't see you that clearly. When your phone rang, it kind of surprised me, and well…there you go. I accidentally kissed you." He mumbled the last part, thinking I wouldn't hear, but I did. I smiled, and raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was an accident, okay?" he said.

I shrugged, still smiling. "Okay. I won't tell anyone, then."

"Good."

"Good."

Chad nodded, and started to walk away. "Okay. Well, bye then." I waved to him, and he closed the door, and ran inside his house. I drove off his driveway, and drove home, smiling all the way. I knew Chad was lying, because even if it was dark, there's no way he _couldn't_ see me. I mean, _I_ saw his face somewhat clearly. Unless he has really bad eyesight, and needs glasses, he was lying.

That was all that was going through my mind as I drove home. Well, that, and how I changed my mind. I love, love, storms. Because of them, I got stuck in a blackout with Chad.

_A/N: Random. But review anyways! _


End file.
